Dearest
by Linaly-13
Summary: Slayers Lord of the rings style! I Will only continue this if you ask me! plz R/R!
1. Default Chapter

I dont' own the song and everything else!  
  
Amelia looked down at her writing, she was impressed she actually did it!. She, Princess Amelia of Seyrun, wrote a song. The song was nice, but not completly what she expected. It was called Dearest. She wrote it about love, the love she ached for so much. She sighed. She turned her head to look on the hotel room's clock, 2:30 in the morning, She was supose to take a bath with Lina at 8, Oh well, She was suprised that she didnt some a knocking on her door. Amelia pushed in her seat and walked slowly to her bed and just fell. Right when she hit the pillow she fell asleep.  
  
  
Chapter 1  
*knock knock!* it came loud, so loud she couldn't stand it!, again there was another and she groaned. *Go Away* she mentally screamed.   
  
"AMELIA WAKE UP!" She heard the red head's voice. She turned over and got up to see Gourry, Lina and Zelgadiss standing there all blushing. She looked down to notice she was only wearing a bra and a pair of jami pants. She quickly closed the door and ran for a shirt. Then she opened the door to see Lina snickering, she silently cursed herself for not thinking.  
  
"you wanted?" she asked getting annoyed for getting awoken so early. They started traveling again, in serch for the Sacred jewel, it had been 2 years since their last Trip. Amelia was now 19, she was supose to be wed by 21, but she didn't care, she waited for him but he didnt come. Lina and Gourry came and said they needed her help, and she of coarse Agreeded, then they met up with Zelgadiss who still looked the same. She was very mad at him, but still felt some smypathy towards him, but refused to show him it. They had been traveling for 4 days now, in search for that 'sacred' jewel, it was said to give any man on this earth wanted, even magic, Lina of coarse wanted it for many reasons, Gourry just followed them, Zelgadiss of coarse wanted a cure.  
  
"Jeez someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Lina answered, She was suprised to see Amelia so much like - like HER! she guessed, well she grew up.  
  
"Well considering the fact that you guys woke me, yes I did wake up on the wrong side of the bed." She gave them a look that could freeze hell.  
  
"Ok ok , just meet us downstairs Miss Cranky" Lina said and turned around, "Come on guys let's give her some time to cool down, and Amelia" she turned back around to face her "We'll try and save you something to eat" Then they were gone. Except 'him'.  
  
"uuuuhhh Amelia are you ok?" Zelgadiss asked, she looked at him.  
  
"I'm fine Zel" then she closed her door, His heart broke never EVER! had she ever called him that!. He slowly turned around and walked downstairs gloomy.  
  
****  
  
Amelia grumbled slightly, she was tired and they woke her up!, how dare they!, she lightly put on her new Traveling clothes, They were still White just that the belt and Wrist clips were now purple and a streak of vibrant green. She put on her cape which was still Cream- coloured but instead of a pink star it was purple and the star was outlined with green. She quickly made her bed, quickly grabbed her song and walked downstairs, to see Lina and Gourry pigging out, and Zel was simply staring into his coffee. Amelia sat down beside Zelgadiss and began to look thorugh the menu, she ordered the eggs and beacon. She began to eat when she noticed something wrong, she looked up to see Lina reading her song, she must of dropped it when she was walking downstairs!, Lina's eyes turned from Amused to interested, she smiled and gave it back to Amelia and only said  
  
"I can't wait to hear it" She said then went back to eating, Amelia Never thought of singing it, she would be embaressed thou. She looked up and saw the courage Lina was giving her thorugh her eyes. She looked at a band in the corner, she didn't want to sing it this morning, she thought it was more romantic at night. She looked towards the others.  
  
"Can we stay here another night?" She asked, Lina smiled, Gourry as blunt as he was just shrigged, Zel looked at her , he also smiled.  
  
"Of coarse" was all Lina said.  
  
Chapter 2  
Dearest  
  
It was now afternoon, Amelia was very bored, She walked through the busy streets of Lacombinai, 'what a strange name' she thought to herself. Amelia was walking when she came across a guitar shop, which said try - outs for free. Well Amelia did need to see how her song should sound, so she went in there for the next 5 hours trying out guitars.  
  
******  
  
"Thank you so much sir, I love it!" she smiled and walked out with a guitar and some music notes to show the resturant band, they had to let her play thou! she was afterall the princess or Seyruun.   
  
  
*****  
  
"LINA! THATS MINE!!!" that was all you could hear in the resturant. Zelgadiss sweat dropped. He was embaressed. Then all the sudden Lina's attitude changed. She told everyone to shut up then the lights went dull, He noticed Amelia walking up on stage, with a guitar. Then her sweet lovely voice started to tune up, the band started to play a melody,:  
  
  
It would be nice if we could throw away  
everything but what is most important  
Reality is just cruel, but whenever I close my eyes  
you're there, smiling  
  
Ah- I hope your smiling face is with me  
until the day I fall into eternal sleep  
Are all people sad? They are forgetful creatures...  
  
For that which you should love, for that which gives love: give it your all  
[For that which you should love, for that which buries love: give it your all]  
Ah- when we met we were so awkward  
We've taken the long road; we've hurt each other  
  
Ah- I hope your smiling face is with me  
until the day I fall into eternal sleep  
  
Ah- when we met we were so awkward  
We've taken the long road, but we've finally arrived  
[We've taken the long road, until we arrive]  
  
La-ha-- lalala...   
  
She finished the song she wrote with a wonderful feeling, then all went black.  
  
Chapter 3  
My Life . . . .   
  
That was seven years ago, now she was Misstress Amelia, exiled Princess of Seyruun. After she sang that night a immortal elf/Socerer man was looking for more brides and had seen Amelia and thought of her the most. His name was Tolien, King of all Sickness, he had many Misstress', but he loved Amelia the most. But One day after Amelia was 23, she'd meet a ranger named Aragorn, he was quite handsome, and he came and seen her every once a month, Later then they had fell in love together. He told everyone his name was Strider, so the other Mistress' always asked about this Strider fellow. Thank The Lord, that Tolien didnt suspect anything.  
  
The night she sang at the resturant, she hadn't seen anyone since then, when she first arrived she did wonder about them, but she slowly forgot about them, And Zelgadiss . . . . . .   
  
She did still love him when she first arrived but Tolien bribbed her to forget about him in everyway, he gave her everything she dreamt of Rings of all kind, Diamonds, her own garden and of coarse Immortality. Yes Tolien changed her into an elf. She had been exiled when he made a clone of her and sent the clone to do evil deeds there.  
  
She had changed in many ways, Her hair was now long and curly, but still Raven Black. She had grown about 3 inches. She now wore a red dress with two slits on the side, it was an low cut heart shaped breastal Dress. she had an arm braclet of a dragon going up her arm, Aragorn had given it to her. She had a Necklace of a white lilly surrounded by white water, it was her immortality necklace. If she ever took it off, she would be mortal again.  
  
She was now in her chambers, Tolien would be there any minute now, oh how she hated this life, waiting for a man to hurry up, and have him go after 20 minutes of that stupid thing she promised to do, for her life. Yes she was a Coutesan.   
  
~~~~~~~~~*&*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was now an hour since he had promise to come. She looked at her window, she now could escape just like she always dreamt of. She shook her head. How could she?? would she get caught?? what would happen???. She slowly got up and went to her closet, she opened it with quietness, and slowly took out a green dress,blue/gold shoulder guards, blue/gold Chest Guard, blue and gold Arm peices, and blue/Gold boots, and the last thing: a blue cape, she also got out a white gown, for later she supossed, she never knew when she would find Aragorn. She changed quickly, and she walked over to the window, and looked down, the three story high window she had. She forgot somthing her sword!, Aragorn had given it to her, she grabbed and started climbing down, she couln't use mgic, for she had forgotten. She jumped the last window, she ran to the horse barn and grabbed her Snowflake, another gift Tolien gave her, he also taught her to speak elvish, that's what Snowflake was, an Elf horse.   
  
She whispered something in elvish, which was 'Hurry Snowflake we must go!' and so they left.  
  
Chapter 4  
ummm where are we?  
  
"Lina!! I'm HUNGRY!" The man known as Gourry called out.   
  
"I KNOW GOURRY I KNOW!" Lina shouted back. Zelgadiss, sighed they were always hungry. "Arrrggghh how long have we been traveling in this stupid Corn Field!??"  
  
"I do not know Lina-SHH Somethings coming!" Zelgadiss said as he heard something with his hearing senses. Something indeed was coming, it sounded like people, Zelgadiss looked through the crops and had seen these strange things walking around, they were quite small little men. all the sudden dogs started chasing Lina and Gourry. "WHAT DID YOU TWO DO!!???"  
  
"WE JUST TOOK SOME VEGETABLES AND SOME FOOD!" they kept on runing and soon Zelgadiss joined them running. They were running for awhile till they bumped into the two short ones. "Hey hurry up Gourry get up!! He's COMING!!" Gourry quickly got up with the young ones stuck on his waist belt.  
  
"hey PUT US DOWN!" one of them shouted, But he kept running. He bumped into Lina who stopped for some reason then Zelgadiss bumped into them and they fell off a hill.  
  
"OUCH ZEL THAT HURT!!" Lina shouted, then she screamed. "WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS!" she said pointing to little ones.  
  
"Those little things there Lina are Hobbits" Zel groaned as he got up. One of them got up as well he looked a bit scared when he seen them.   
  
"Who are you??" He asked. Gourry looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Well My name is Gourry Gabriev, I come from the out-side world and this is my friend Lina Inverse, she's a soceress, but right now she cant do magic, cause she's on the *Time*, and this is-" he didnt get to finish, because Lina gave him a good bonk on the head.  
  
"I can't do Magic because I wasted mine for while and have to wait till next month little ones" Lina said smiling at them. The Hobbits looked a bit confused, but then understood. "As my friend Gourry was saying, this guy over here name is Zelgadiss greywords, his, a Chrimera."  
  
"A Chrimera?" One asked.  
  
"Yes a Chrimera, a person joined with many things, like trolls, Golems, and even Demons, so whats your guys names?"  
  
"Well Im' Frodo Baggins and this is Samise Gamgee, otherwise known as Sam" All the sudden Lina seen something: a ring.  
  
"Is that the . . . ring of power??" Lina asked, Frodo's eyes bulged  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Tell us more" ordered Zelgadiss. So Frodo sat down and told them about the ring of Power and what he must do. Then he felt strange, a strange wierd feeling bottled him up inside.  
  
"GET OFF THE ROAD!!""  
  
"What WHy?" Asked A sleepy Gourry.  
  
"GET OFF!" So they ran and hid under a tree Root. "SSHH" Frodo whispered, Lina looked terrified becuase a giant spider was crawling on her shoulder, she whimpered. Zelgadiss heard Sniffing noises like from a dog, and looked up and seen a man dressed in black, Gourry was looking at his feet at all the bugs and such, then finally Zel got the nerve and had thrown the Cabagge to make it go away and it worked, he also noticed Sam hitting Frodo so he wouldn't put on the ring.  
  
"What in the Nine Hells was that!!?" Lina yelled/asked.  
  
"A Black Rider" Frodo said.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*&*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was now night Fordo told them everything about these Black Riders, and now they were heading for hte Prancing Pony, then all the sudden all the balck riders came at once, and they were running for a BuckleBerry Ferry, Frodo wasn't fast enough thou but he jumped and they made it.  
  
Now it was raining and Lina was getting cramps now so she couldnt really run fast, so Gourry carried her over his shoulder. Frodo was leading the way, he lead them to a hotel called 'The Prancing Pony', it was a very undecent place to be, everyone was drinking and farting, wasn't a place for ladies that was for sure, but Lina didn't mind at all, she of coarse along with Gourry were pigging out. Frodo and Sam were amazed with how much they ate. Zelgadiss slowly sipped some wine, and listened to Frodo and Sam's conversation. Sam had said something about a man staring at them so Zelgadiss and Frodo looked to where Sam pointed, and sure enough there was a man cloaked staring at them, he was puffing a pipe, and as Frodo was asking the waiter who he was, Zelgadiss heard something about a dangrous Ranger. Zel self-conciously pulled his hood closer. After Lina and Gourry finished Frodo heard his name getting called so he walked up to the people and tripped on someones foot and completely disappeared. He heard the Ranger get up onto his feet, Lina and Gourry even stopped eating, for it was confusing.   
  
Then he reappeared once again, it was very frightful even for Zelgadiss, the ranger went up to Frodo and dragged him up the stairs to some room, Sam and the others followed them as well, and Sam, being as short and as mad as he was, tried breaking down the door, but couldn't.  
  
"A little assistants HERE!" Gourry, Lina and Zel all started nodded.  
  
"Oh Yea Here!", "Sorry Lil guy", "Umm let us help" then the door bursted open and there inside was a very handsome, although grubby looking man. He had his sword pointing towards them, Lina even blushed, he was so Handsome!.  
  
"Who are you? and what do you want?" the man asked.  
  
"Leave Mister Frodo Alone!" Sam yelled.  
  
"Im not going to hurt him, I'm just Asking him about the ring, Samwise Gamgee"  
  
"How did you know my name sir??" The man looked up, he looked a bit lost for words.  
  
"Strider, I am a ranger, I was looking for you two for awhile, then I lost the two, and now I see some new company" He said turning his head towards them, he looked at them and sighed, outsiders from the other worlds. "And who might you three be?"  
  
"I'm Lina Inverse Beautiful Soceress Genious, and this is my swordsmen friends Gourry Gabriev and Zelgadiss Greywords" Strider looked at them, he sensed something familar, He remembered, something Amelia had told him long ago when they had first met, she said she had companions from the outter world, Strange. But that was before Tolien bribbed her to forget.  
  
"Why Hello to you all, now Frodo are you frightened?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Not nearly frightened enough" Strider looked out the window as he heard something, like a shrill, the others heard it as well. "Black Riders" He whispered. He turned off the lights and candles so they could sleep if they wished, Gourry and Sam did so, Frodo looked to frightened to do so and Lina was talking to Strider about The Ring, and what he knew, Zel sat by the fire thinking.  
  
"what are those things?" Frodo asked, and on que Strider turned his head and the Black rider screeched.  
  
"They were once kings, They let the power of the Ring control them, Now they are neither dead nor living" He closed his eyes even he needed some rest as well. "Now everyone I need some rest, I've been traveling for 5 days now" He walked to a bed in the corner. "Sleep if you'd like, goodnight"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*&*~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Strider offered them that they travel with him, they argreed after all, when do you meet such a nice guy all the sudden??.  
  
Strider had taken them to these old ruiens, they had spent the night there, but in the middle of it, Gourry and Sam made a fire, Zel and Frodo were not pleased.  
  
"PUT IT OUT YOU FOOLS!!" Frodo yelled as he and Zelgadiss started to stomp on it. Then a Dark shrill was heard.  
  
"Oh no" Whispered Lina, they quickly drew out swords and went to the top of the hill Ruien and waited, for what they did not know. Then It happened, Five Black riders were up on the hill and they were fighting now, They realized they were after Frodo so, Lina and Gourry protected him along with Zel. "Zel Can't you do some magic??!!" Lina yelled as she and a Rider fought.  
  
"I Tried, My magic doesnt' work in this world!" The Chirmera yelled back.   
  
"STRIDER!" Sam yelled, He looked towards Frodo he disappeared agin!.  
  
Then Stirder came back and now he was fighting all the black riders at once, along with Gourry and Zel, Lina and Sam went to where Frodo disappeared, then reappeared again, this time screaming and yelling in pain. Lina looked at his wound, it was black and the sword blade disappeared. *Some Kind of Evil* Lina thought then Strider and the guys came to look at him.  
  
"He's been stabbed with a Malitton Blade" Strider said as he looked and the sword hilt.  
  
"Well how do we cure him?" Zelgadiss asked.  
  
"It is beyond my skill to heal, he needs elvish medicine" The Ranger picked up Fordo and carried him throught the forest now, The others were trotting behing.  
  
"But were 6 days From Riverndel, He'll never make it!" Sam yelled.  
  
"I know but we have to try" Strider said, but Frodo kept asking for a rest so Strider laid him down, Then they heard another Shrill.  
  
"They're Close" Gourry stated. Strider got up and looked at Sam.  
  
"Sam do you know the Lotlor Sceen?" Sam looked confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"King's tusk" The Ranger decided to say better.  
  
"Yes it's a weed"   
  
"It may help the poisin flow slower, come help me" Sam and him did so as Gourry and Lina looked at Frodo along with Zel.  
  
Strider was running thorught the woods now, he then found some and bent down, just as he was about to pick it a sword came up to his throat.  
  
"What's this? A ranger caught off his guard?" He knew who it was.  
  
Chapter 5  
Mistress Amelia?  
  
Sam came running back without the weed, "Where's Strider?" Sam asked worried, Lina looked up from Frodo, and answered,  
  
"He didn't back, did you find the plant?" She asked looking concern, before he could answer, this white horse came riding in through the bush with a beautiful lady, she wore a armour Green dress, her hair was very long, she looked at lot like Amelia, But Amelia was dead wasn't she? Lina thought. The lady got off her horse and walked slowly up to Frodo, Lina and the others backed away from her,They were staring at her, for she looked beautiful.   
  
"`Frodo" She slowly whispered, then started to say stuff, Lina nor Zel could not translate, all they heard was Amelia. That's when they knew. Then Strider came up with her and they started checking The young Hobbit out. The Ranger put something in his mouth then put it on the wound, Frodo gasped.  
  
"Neither you nor I can heal him, he needs to get to Riverndel to see Lord Elrond" Amelia said as Strider picked him up.  
  
"Who is she?" Gourry asked Sam. Sam looked closer.  
  
"She's an elf" Sam whispered back, both Lina and Zel looked at the Ranger and Elf, they seemed close.  
  
"I've been looking for you for four days now, there are eight behind you, I do not know where the other four are" Strider put Frodo on the horse, but not on the sadel. Then they started speaking in the different language again. Strider started shaking his head then they went back to normal language. "They do not fear me" The elf woman said.  
  
Strider placed his hand on top of her's and looked like he would regret this but he nodded, Amelia smiled, The Ranger turned his head towards Lina. "You Lina, go with her if anything should happen" Lina nodded and walked up to the horse and got on the sadel. Amelia got on behind her, "Lina hold on to Frodo till you guys get there, we will follow in the morning" Lina nodded, He turned his head towards Amelia, "Fly, Run Hard, and don't look back" Amelia smiled then looked forward and said in Elvish to her horse, 'Run Hard RUN!' Then they were gone.   
  
Sam looked mad and worried at the same time "What are you doing!?, Those riders are still out there!" He yelled, Strider just walked up to a pile of Sticks and started making a fire.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*&*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was now the next day, They hadn't stopped yet though, Lina was suprised the horse didn't feel tired. She hadn't tried talking to Amelia just yet, she was scared. The ride hadn't been all that comfy, though Lina had fallen asleep for at least an hour now, Frodo had gone alot paler. She was suprised Amelia hadn't fallen alseep yet.   
  
They were riding pretty fast now, the horse was very gentle to the nature. Lina's thoughts came to an end when she heard a dark Shrill. Lina looked behind them and seen, one of the black Riders. Her heart beated a bit faster now, She heard Amelia say something in Elf again, The Horse started to run faster.  
  
Lina looked behind again and now seen eight of them chasing, they were all making Darks screechs'. Lina now scarred out of her mind yelled.  
  
"Amelia FASTER!" Amelia nodded and whispered something. They were faster now then ever, but one of them was right beside them, He was reaching for Frodo but Lina smacked his hand, He shrilled again, and backed off, now one on the other side came and sliced Amelia on the cheek, but she kept going.  
  
They were in some kind of forest and the riders surrounded Amelia, she was looking all around and seen an escape but she had to jump a log with Branches sticking high, so she said "Neo-car-nei-bit" which was right and run.  
  
Lina was now holding on to Frodo for dear life, The horse was running fast towards the fallen tree. What was she thinking? But yet the horse kept on running towards the fallen tree and jumped, Lina closed her eyes and held Frodo tight, then she felt one of Amelia's arms go around her as they landed, so she wouldn't fall off. Lina opened her eyes to see they were now going down a hill and towards a creek-river, Snowflake crossed it.  
  
"Lina Inverse get Frodo to the bank and hurry!" Amelia ordered, Lina got off the horse quickly and looked across the Creek-River, to see all eight Riders , standing there, then she grabbed Frodo and took him to the bank, Amelia then drew out a sword and Snowflake did a stance on her hind legs, As Snowflake landed, "If you want him come and claim him!" The exiled Princess yelled.   
  
The Riders looked at each other, even though the did not have heads, but the started across the River.  
  
"Amelia WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Lina yelled. Amelia looked at them then closed her eyes and started chanting in elvish again, she opened her eyes and this time yelled what she was chanting, then all went quiet- except the sound of running water, Lina and Amelia both looked around the river Band, and seen water horses coming towards the black rider, They started running down the creek, but the water horses caught up with them and dimolished them all. Amelia sighed a relief and Snowflake trotted towards Lina and Frodo she got off the horse and ran up to Frodo, he stopped breathing, she started shaking him.  
  
"Frodo! Frodo!, NO don't give up yet, Not NOW!, Don't let the darkness take over!, Frodo!" Lina watched beside Snowflake, Amelia really was alive!, that hit her like a rock, She watched Amelia pick up Frodo and rocked him and said "What grace has given me, please Elrond heal poor poor Frodo," Then everything was over come with light.  
  
  
Chapter 6  
Riverndel  
  
"And that's what happened" Lina Inverse said as she finished her story. "Lucky though, I had gotten a hold of this book King Elrond gave me, The Elvish Translate. I translated the spell Amelia used was very unique". Gourry and Zelgadiss had come to the castle or Riverndel, about two days after Amelia had gotten her and Frodo here. As far as she knew Frodo was up and about now, and Amelia was keeping to herself. Zelgadiss nodded his head, he was very excited to know that Amelia was alive, but saddened as well to know that she and Strider might have something together. Gourry was slowly soaking this all in.  
  
"Where is she now?" Gourry asked. Lina shrugged, she hadn't seen Amelia nor Strider for a day now.  
  
"That was the last time I've seen her" Lina stated then she heard people talking, She shhhhhed them and pointed to two people: Amelia and Strider, Amelia was walking up to him wearing a white gown. They all started to listen.  
  
"Why do you let the past fear you?" Amelia asked as she walked up to him. He turned around.  
  
"I have the same blood flowing in my vains, the same weakness" He stated as he looked at the broken sword of the Kings.  
  
"No" she whisered. "Your time will come" then she stared saying elvish. Lina whipped out the book.   
  
"She said: Your time will come, the shadow does not sway over you . . . . nor I" Then Amelia grabbed his hand and they walked to a stone walk-way bridge, above a small little creek. Then started speaking elvish again. "She's saying: Remember when we first met? He's saying: I thought I strayed into a dream   
Amelia: You did not have the cares you carry now  
Strider: I was very young back then  
Amelia: Remember what I told you?  
  
Then they started speaking in english.  
  
"You said you'd bind yourself to me" Strider said as his hand went up to her cheek, she leaned into it.  
  
"And for that I owe you for" She put something in his hand he opened it, it was immortal necklace. He looked up quickly,  
  
"You cannot commit this" He whispred,  
  
"It is mine to give to whom I wish, I'd rathed spend a lifetime with you, than see this world for eternity alone, . . . I choose a mortal life" She closed his hand with the necklace on it. "Like my heart" She whispered. He looked at her and smiled, she did so too, then they leaned in and closed their eyes, and kissed.  
  
Zelgadiss had to look away from it, Gourry looked suprised and Lina- well you know Lina, she was blanked faced. Amelia and Strider backed away form each other slowly and then Amelia helped Strider put on his necklace. Strider looked at her, she nodded and he took her hand and lead her of the bridge.  
  
"Wow" was all Lina could stutter.  
  
"Tell me about It" Gourry said, "She gave up Immortality for him" Gourry stated.  
  
"I guess she found her's, and I need to find mine" Zelgadiss said sadened.  
  
"Don't worry Zel, you'll find 'The One' soon enough, now I want to see Amelia and chant it up with her!" Lina said as they got off the bush and they turned around to find Amelia and Strider standing there glaring at them. Strider was the first to talk.  
  
"And what were you three doing?" He asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
"AH! Found it Lina!" Zelgadiss and Gourry said as they both got up with flowers.  
  
"Why! My My! I thought I lost my flower, I had gotten from . . . from . . . FRODO!" The couple smiled.  
  
"Well Miss Lina Inverse It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Amelia Wil Tesla" She said holding out her hand, but when Lina was staring at it she took it back to her side.  
  
"Amelia?" Gourry asked. "Dont' you remember us?"  
  
"What?" Amelia asked "I do not know you!" Zel noticed that she had forgotten about them.  
  
"She Forgot about us" Lina stated, "well Amelia we used to travel together before you got turned into an elf" So Lina told Amelia their story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*&*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"LEGOLAS!" Amelia called out as she ran to an male elf, who had long blonde hair.  
  
"AMELIA!" Legolas said with the same enthusiasm as Amleia. Amelia jumped into his arms and tightened them around his neck, She noticed there was a female elf there as well. Legolas sensed she was looking at her so he, put her down and said, "This is Leila, Princess of The Socery" Leila smiled at her and Amelia hugged her.  
  
"If you a friend of my big brother Legolas then your mine as well" Leila looked pleased and whispered a thank you.  
  
"So Legolas, what's new?" Strider said as he put an arm around Amelia's shoulders.  
  
"Not too much Aragorn" Lina, Gourry and Zel looked at him, but decided to keep their mouths shut.  
  
"Well maybe we should get a good night rest, Lina and you two men, I will show you your rooms" Aragorn said as he let go of Amelia and she followed, she had been very quiet since she found out about, Lina and the others, He was worried.   
  
Chapter 7  
Many Meetings  
  
They all were sitting in a circle now, Gourry was amazed with everyone there. He had never seen dwarves before, he looked across to see a big gray claoked man, he had a pointy hat and at the middle is where that little Frodo guy put the ring, he reconized Amelia, sitting beside Strider in her battle attire.   
  
"Strangers, from diffrent lands, friends of all, we are gathered here today, to discuss the ring of power" The Elf King Elrond of Riverndel said. "The only place it could be distroyed it in Mordor, The ring was made there and we must summon someone to go there to destroy it in the very fires of it" then a man had gotten up.  
  
"Let us use this ring, to destroy evil and bring justice to my people" Sounds like something Amelia would say, Mused Zelgadiss.  
  
"We cannot use it, no one can, it is beyond our reach of power" Strider said getting up  
  
"And what would a ranger know of this?" The man now known as Boromir asked, then Legolas had stood up.  
  
"This is no mere Ranger, he is Aragorn Heir to the thrown of Gondor, your king" Legolas said confident.  
  
"Gondor had no king, . . . . . Gondor needs no king" Boromir said sitting down. Strider looked down saddened, Amelia put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for let's destroy it!!" One dwarf said.  
  
"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond just said?!" Legoalas said to the dwarf,  
  
"And I suppose you can do it elf?, I'll de dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Then all the elves had gotten up including Amelia, Legolas had to block them with his arms. Then everyone had gotten up and started argueing, except Lina, Gourry, Zell and Frodo.  
  
"I'LL TAKE IT!" Frodo yelled and everyone turned 


	2. Dearest 2 Traveling for the ring!

Ok ok everyone I know I don't Have a couple characters from the movie! that's because I replaced them with Amelia and etc. but this is my first fic....I've noticed alot of mistakes I've done, now that i've done more fics I understand i need to work more better and I will well here ya go!.......P.S I dont own anyone so yea....  
  
  
"I'LL TAKE IT!" Frodo yelled and everyone turned towards him, like he was crazy, The grey wizard closed his eyes and looked at him, "I'll take the Ring to Mordor!, Though I do not know the way"   
  
"Young Frodo Baggins, I will help you burden this problem" The Wizard said walking up to the lilttle one.  
  
Then Aragorn had gotten up and walked up to Frodo and kneeled before him "I will go with you to the depths of Mordor, you have my sword"  
  
"And you have my bow" Legolas said walking behind Frodo.  
  
"And my axe" a dwarf said, Amelia looked confident and walked up to Frodo,  
  
"I will come as well with the help of my people" she patted Frodo on the back and stood beside Aragorn. Lina, Gourry and Zelgadiss had gotten up and walked up to them.  
  
"You have helped us before, little one, and now we give you our help" Zelgadiss said as they stood with the others, then Boromir walked up to them, and  
  
"I will come along too, for my people count on you" Then he stood beside the dwarf.  
  
"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" Samwise Gamgee said while running out of a bush.  
  
"Well it is completly hard to separate you two, even if Frodo was summoned to a SECRET Council" Elrond said then he smiled and looked at the gang. "Eleven companions, you shall be called the Fellowship of the Ring!"   
  
"Great!, Where are we going again?" Gourry asked, he got a bonk on the head by Lina.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*&*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Zelgadiss?" Amelia asked, as she seen the rock Chirmera pack up things for the horse to carry, he turned around, Amelia was there.  
  
"Yes?" He asked turning back to his business.  
  
"I was wondering, umm, did you and I have a past..as...as..a?" The Elf tried to stutter out words...  
  
"As a couple?" She nodded, He looked down at the ground and sighed then brought his face level with hers "Well . . . Amelia, I'm not going to lie to you, You were in love with me, and I was falling hard for you" He looked deep into her eyes....Amelis could've sworn she remembered something...kind of a flicker of memory....  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry" She said as she hugged him, he tightened his arms around her, she felt something wet drop on her head, she looked up to see Him crying. "Listen Zelgadiss, I'm sorry what hapened, but I do know something, you will find someone, I promise you that" Then she let go of him and turned to find Snowflake watching her with sad eyes, she started speaking in elvish, telling her to stay here and watch over Legolas' Leila till they return. The horse looked like it nodded.  
  
"Amelia?" She heard her name being called she loooked the way it was and seen Aragorn standing there and Zelgadiss had gone giving them some time alone, Amelia smiled and walked up to him.  
  
"Aragorn?" She asked.  
  
"I was sent here to tell you and Zelgadiss, that we must get going" he said as walked up to her and hugged her, "Are you sure you are ready for this?" He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Aragorn" She said as she looked up "I am ready, And for that I am sure, That I Amelia Exiled Princess will stand by your side until my dyeing day." 


End file.
